Gordon, Waffle,
(Nate appears using a net) (He catches the bug) Nate: Gotcha! Bear! Eddie! I caught the stag! Bear: That thing's tiny. Check out this guy! Nate: Whoa! What is that thing? Eddie: That's a saw stag beetle. Apparently that's a pretty big one too. Bear: You know it! Phineas: Hi, Nate. Nate: Hi, Phineas. Long time no see. Waffle: Hello there. Bear: Wow! A rich cat! Eddie: I have never seen it like that before. Nate: Who are your friends? Waffle: My name is Waffle. And this is Blik, Gordon, Luan, Sonic, Ness, Ninten, Lincoln, Shrek, Lisa, Alan, Dagget, Lynn, Tails, & Cubix. . Nate: Nice to meet you. Katie: Hey guys! Nate: Katie! Bear: Wh-What're you here for? Katie: A research project! Did you catch anything, Nate? Nate: I caught...this. (Fumi looks at the stag in his stag) Katie: Suits you well. It's so normal. (Nate looks surprised) Katie: (echoing) Normal. Sue: Nate, are you ok? Nate: I need to get something for Katie! Waffle: We could help if you like. Sue: You're coming too? Cubix: Waffle, Buford, Baljeet and I will stay. Gordon: Aye, Ok. You wait here. We will be back. (Ten minutes later) Nate: Just you'll wait, I'll find a huge one too! (Waffle, Nate and friends search for the huge stag) Nate: I bet if I go past here...(jumps over the fence) (Waffle, Nate and friends continue searching) (The stag appears) Nate: That's gotta be a rare one! Gordon: Great Gopher, What is that shining thing? Lynn: I don't know. Looks more like the firefly. They don't have any fireflies during the day. Blik: Let's go and catch it! (Waffle and gang begin following the bug) (They crawl under the branches and out of them) Sonic: Huh? Where did it go? Blik: It vanished. (Waffle and his gang spot on the machine) Nate: What's that? Voice: Please insert coin! (Nate gasps) Blik: Did you hear that? Sue: I hear a voice. Voice: Please insert coin! Waffle: And I can hear it too! GET OUT OF HERE VOICE! (Nate gasps) Nate: What do you mean insert coin? You mean in that thing? No way! I don't even know what's in those capsules! Okay, I will! Come on, I said I will! (He puts the coin in the machine) (The ball appears and he tries to open it) (The power appears) (The creature appears) Blik: I can't believe it. Gordon: Great Gopher, I never seen-- Lynn: Why, it is a...uh... Blik: It is a ball in Nate's hands? Gordon: Aye, it looks a lot like Ghost. Whisper: Hi! I am Whisper! (Takes a bow) At your serwhisp. I am what you humans commonly refer to as a youkai! Nate: Youkai? And wow, you talk fanc-- Whisper: Yes! We are mysterious being that cause mysterious events! And you want us to know why I was in a capsule machine? That story dates back to 190 years ago! (flashback story appears with the thunder) A "righteous" monk decided all youkais are evil and sealed me with great prejudice! (flashback story ends) And just how did I end up in a capsule machine? Who cares about little details like that? What matters is that you freed me from the lo-o-ongest imprisonment! You, yourself and you! (He looks at Gordon, Nate and friends in the distance walking away) (He flies to catch them) Whisper: Wait a sec! You're supposed to listen to me! Wouldn't you normally listen to me?! Nate: We're looking for bugs here. Even if I did free you from your 190 years imprisonment... Whisper: I guess he was listening. Nate: Oh, right! Whisper: Oh crud! Nate: Give me back my money! Whisper: That's your concern?! Nate: I need that to get juice later. Gordon: We need Nate's money! Give it back! or else the stomper foot comes out. Whisper: But you can't get your money back even if you don't like the prize. That's how it goes with capsule machines! (Nate and Whisper growl at each other) Nate: Fine. We're leaving. (The heroes leave) Whisper: All right, have a good day now. Wait! (flying to catch them again) Not so fast! (Whisper loses his control of flying) Nate: What is it? Whisper: Just listen until I'm done! You are a...Lucky boy! Blik: Wait a minute... How is he lucky? Whisper: Even by Youkai standards I'm well-mannered. I must demonstrate my gratitude for freeing me. All: Gratitude? Whisper: I will become your steward! Waffle: We're not hearing any sheep. BLEAT, SHEEP! Whisper: Not a shepherd. Phineas: Or seeing any sheep. Whisper: No, I mean a valet. Nate: Veal culet? Whisper: Do I look meaty? I am a butler! A but-ler. So in other words: I will solve any problems you may have, spooky or otherwise in a flash! With the snap of my fingers! Like it was never there! (The heroes walk, leaving Whisper) Whisper: And they just walked off again? (Whisper quickly flies to catch them again but loses control) Whisper: Wait just a minute! Bugs? Bugs? You needed bugs, right? Bugs, bugs, rare bugs! Come on, step right up! (The firefly appears) Nate: There he is! (catches the firefly and looks at the many of them and they land on the heroes) Whisper: Take all you can carry. Nate: Okay! Okay! Make them go away! Whisper: Oh? Well then: Bugs, bugs, rare bugs, go on your way! (He farts and the fireflies fly away) (Gordon, Blik, Gordon, Tails, and the heroes cover their noses) Nate: What've I gotten myself into? Gordon: Aye, Whisper, we give up. I don't know what else to do. We're beat. Nate: I didn't end up catching any rare bugs...And we got this weirdo following us around now. Whispear: At your serwhisp. Nate: Just so you know, I'm not allowed to have a pet. Whisper: Pet? Me, a pet? I am a youkai! Have you been told you can't have youkai? Have you? Nate: Can't say I have... Whisper: Then we're okay! Nate: No way. Whisper: Well, other people can't see me anyway. Luan: Really? (Minutes later) Blik: (in Mr. Peabody's voice) This is where you live? Nate: (in Sherman's voice) Yep. That's my home sweet home in all my life. (Nate opens the gate) (He opens the door) Nate: I'm home. Mom's voice: You always do this! Dad's voice: I can't help myself! Mom: How many times do I have to tell you? Dad: How am I supposed to stop myself if it's lying out in the open! (Nate opens the door) Gordon: GREAT GOPHER! Your parents are fighting? Mom: Why would you eat my pudding? My pudding! Dad: Stop going on about pudding! Mom: What? I can say pudding as much as I pleased! Dad: You don't need to repeat yourself! I heard you the first time! Nate: Over something so silly....And they always get along so well. Whisper: Let's see... Mom: You don't need to repeat yourself! Dad: I heard you for the first time! Whisper: I believe this is her doing. Nate: Huh? (He peaks at his parents) Mom: You know how much I look forward to having my pudding! Dad: And that sweet bean jelly earlier... Nate: Is someone there? Whisper: I guess you can't see them. In that case, please take these. (The watches appear) Gordon: Aye, What are these? Whisper: These are the Youkai Watches. Gordon: Youkai Watches? Whisper: A tool for communication between us ghosts and humans. If you put that on, I have no doubt we can end their argument. Lincoln: Do they have the powers? Blik: Will it work? Tails: Does it tell time? Sonic: Go on. (Gordon, his brothers and his friends, Nate and the heroes put the watches on their wrists) Dipper: It fits perfectly. Mabel: I like this watch! Do you want the watch? Gordon: No thank you. my hands are too short. Whisper: (knowing it is true) Press the button on the right side (Nate press the button and the watch door opens) Whisper: Now shine that light in their direction. (Nate turns and begins to shine that light and another youkai appear) Nate: Wh-What the heck is that? Luan: She looks (in Dory's voice) so pretty. Ash: Very pretty indeed. But look gloomy. Phineas: Who is that? Whisper: That is Dismarelda. A Yokai that ruins the mood wherever she goes. DIsmarelda: Gloom Mom: Let me explain to you... Whisper: She drags down the spirits of anyone in the same room and causes arguments. This is a spooky event commonly know as a "sudden couple fight". It left unchecked this could even lead to a divorce. Nate: No way! Noby: I don't want his parents to be divorced! Dad: I've had enough! Mom: Hmph! Whisper: You may not see Yokai, but they are all around us. And they have all kind of effects on humans. Leni: How do we get her to leave? Whisper: We can try to negotiate. Or maybe force her out. All: Force her out? Nate: I think I'd rather try to talk it out. Whisper: Done and done. Just sit back while Well then, just sit back and watch as I solve the problem quickly and gracefully.(goes to Dismarelda) Err, lovely day is it not, mademoiselle? And, uh, would be so kind as to leave this house? Nate: She's ignoring us? Whisper: I guess the negotiations have failed Gordon: Great Gopher, They didn't even start! Whisper: The only option left to us now is to force her out with violence! Nate: Wait up, I'll try talking to her. Whisper: Oh? Doraemon: Go on and don't be a afraid. (Nate walks to Dismarelda ) Nate: Uh, my parents normally get along really well. So, could you please leave? Dismarelda: (moans) It's not that I don't understand...But I have my reasons for this, no filter. Nate: Reasons? Dismarelda: Truth is, I had an argument with my husband and I sulked my way right out of the house. Nate: What? Yokai do stuff like that? Dismarelda: He doesn't love grumbly old me any longer...There no disputes, he doesn't love me any more, no filter... Nate: Do really think so? Dismarelda: (moans) Nate: Even people who get along well can end up fighting. (The picture of Mom and Dad shows up on the drawer with TV next to it) Nate: But you can sort it out if you just talk to him. I'm sure you can. Dismarelda: But I haven't the whiniest idea where he could be. Whisper: Here he is. Nate: Fast. Youkai: Warm fuzzy squeeze. (Appears) So this is where you've been hiding! Jolly good! I went too far earlier! Cheer up! Nate: That's her husband? Whisper: Yes. That's Happierre. A Yokai who fills his surroundings with warm feeling a joviality Happierre: Fuzzy Whisper: Dismarelda, who dampens the mood, and joe who make you jovial (making Nate's mom grow sorry) Together, they neutralize each other's powers (making Nate's dad grow sorry) and leave behind a normal atmosphere. Dad: Dear... Mom: Honey...I'm sorry Dad: No, I should be the one apologizing. (they smile at each other) (Gordon and the heroes begin to get excited) (Nate begins to get excited) Happierre: Let us frolic back home. Dismarelda: Fine. Sorry I was such a wet blanket earlier. (Seconds later) (Two youkais leave the house) Dismarelda: Cheer you later! (Nate's parents share the pudding) Nate: And so my parents made up. Gordon: Pop a Wheelie, I'm glad his parents are getting along. (An hour later) (In Nate's room) Nate: So Youkai really do exist. Whisper: Yes! (Visions appear) Youkais live in a spooky dimension that overlaps with your human world! And they often cause trouble like they did today. Only normally, you won't see us. Nate: That's kinda amazing. Whisper: However! As long as I am here, you've got nothing to fear! I shall protect you from any spooky dangers! Nate: You didn't exactly do a great job just now. Whisper: I'll lend you that watch! Free of charge! You can keep it on! As long as you have that, no ghosts will be able to hide from you! How will encountering Youkai impact your life? I can make no promises there. Leni: (in Ariel's voice) What are you talking about? (Nate looks at the Youkai Watch) Nate: Youkai Watch...I think I just got caught up in something really big. Dipper: There are many Youkai here in Springdale. Like in Gravity Falls! Gordon: Now that you mention it, laddie. Blik: Huma-Huma, Maybe the legend is true. Ash: Maybe it is not a legend. Skipper: Shall we tell the others? Lincoln: I don't think we could. Bloo: If Youkai were real. Then I'm going to meet them. (Next Morning) Nate: Whisper, did you hear about the strange incidents happening at this intersection? Whisper: Strange incidents? Nate: Yeah. They're being called sudden stopped incidents. Whisper: Sudden stop? Nate: Cars nearly run over pedestrians, but always stop right at the last moment. Gordon: If only if Archi-- Blik: Don't say it, he would shove a moral in our face, Gordon! Whisper: At the last moment! Nate: That's what the sudden stop refers to. Whisper: I see. Waffle: You know, we already know the street rules. (Flashback.) Waffle: WHEEEEEEEEE! Gordon, Blik: AHHAHHHHHH! (CRASH, BOOM!) (Flashback ends.) Ash: I remember the safety rules. Gordon: Yeah. And we watch the cars wherever they're going and walk across the street. Blik: THE FCC IS NOT WATCHING US! Whisper: That is without a doubt the doing of the Youkai. Waffle: What? Whisper: This intersection is most likely being haunted! Nate: Being haunted? Whisper: Yes. Let me explain it in detail! Hauntings happen where a youkai won't leave its place of death. Most of these youkais don't compro...Compro...? Compre...? Lincoln: What are you reading? Mac: Is that a book? Gordon: Aye, What is inside it? Whisper: Huh? Kowalski: Let's have a look. Nate: The Happy Spookypedia? You were just reading off this? Whisper: I'm checking my facts! Nate: Really? Brock: But I thought they had pictures. Blik: How come there is no pictures in it? Whisper: All right, guys. Please shine the light on the Youkai hiding over yonder! With the Youkai Watches of yours. Lynn: Well, it's worthy to try. (The heroes opens the watch and the lights appear and they move around) Nate: There's nothing there. Whisper: Check every nook and cranny. You can't see a Youkai without shining the light on them first! (Finally, they spot on the Youkai) Whisper: There it is! That must be the Youkai haunting this place! (The Youkai appears) (The heroes scream) Youkai: Meow! Jibanyan! Gordon: Why, it's a cat! Skipper: Looks more like the cat to us. (Jibanyan yawns and lays on the ground but licks) Nate: That thing is haunting the place? Whisper: Uh... Err, its name is Jibanyan! Jibanyan: Meow...Meow? Meow! (He enters the man) Man: Meow! Lynn: What's wrong with him? Whisper: P-Possession? Man: Meow, meow... (The car drives and beeps) Nate: Look out! Jibanyan: (coming out) Taste this, car! Hundred Crack Paw! (The car hits him and he flies into the sky) (The car stops) Man in car: You idiot! Man: My legs just moved on their own! Luan: Whew! Misty: That was close. Whisper: He must be the cause of these recent incidents. Jinbanyan was possessing people to cause them! Nate: We have to make it stop! Whisper: We must either negotiate or use brute force. (Jibanyan falls onto the ground) Jibanyan: Meow? Whisper: Meow. Jibanyan: Meow? Whisper: Meow. Waffle: Meow, Meow! Jibanyan: Mew guys can see me? Nate: Yeah. Jibanyan: How's that pawsible? Do you know Emi? Nate: What? Jibanyan: No, no, I can't! I'm not ready yet! Whisper: If you have a problem, help is not far. Because my master will help you! Nate: No, wait! Whisper: It'll stop the sudden stop incidents. Nate: Oh, right. So why are you stopping cars? Jibanyan: Meow. When I was still alive, I was owned by a girl named Emi. (His memories appear) Now I'm Jibanyan, but I used to have a real name of meown. Whisper: What was your name? Jibanyan: It was a purrfectly wonderful and gentlemanly name! Whisper: And it was? Jibanyan: I can't remember! Nate: You can't remember? Jibanyan: (continues) But we were always together when we slept on her bed, and when we slept on the couch, and especially when we slept laying on her table! Every day I was so happy. Nate: That's all sleeping! Whisper: Well, he is a cat. Blik: Just like me and Gordon, and Waffle here. Jibanyan: (continues) And then one day... (The go light goes off and the stop light goes on, the car drives and hits Jibanyan) I was hit by a car died right over there. And what Emi said to me then was: "Dying over just a little bump from a car...Loser." (His memories disappear) (The Heroes Scream in horror) Whisper: That is completely heartless! Lincoln: Gosh! That's awful. Blik: Gee whiz. Luna: Terrible. Waffle: What a Heartless Lady! Jibanyan: That's not true! Emi is a nice girl. Surely she had her reasons for saying that. Nate: Like what? Jibanyan: Gotta be somethin'! Whisper: I'm not seeing it Jibanyan: And if I hadn't been hit by a car, she wouldn't have...That's why I'm purrfecting my techniques, to become a cat that can beat any car out there! Nate: But you're putting those people in danger by doing that. Jibanyan: I hadn't pawsed to think of that. I can do it all on my own! (runs and stops) Mee-OWW! (The car hits him and he flies up into the sky again) Ness: There he goes again. Whisper: He got run over like nothing. Jibanyan: (appears when he fell on the ground again) Sorry you had to see it. I made a little mistake. I got caught up in the moment. Whisper: He did jump there with his eyes still closed. Jibanyan: This is how I do it on my own! I won't--(the car hits him again and he flies) Nate: Are there always this many trucks going through here? Whisper: What was he trying to scream? Jibanyan: (appears again) "I won't die!" It's a famous saying in the sudden stop industry. Nate: That's an industry? Whisper: I don't think so. Wallace: That thing is hurt. Mikey: We must do something about that Youkai. Ferb: I agree with that. Gretchen: Me too. Even it looks like a cat. Gordon: Aye, He shouldn't be doing anything. Jibanyan: This time I won't die! Hundred Crack Paw! (Fights the truck but breaks his wrist and flies) (Jibanyan's injury comes back) Jibanyan: Going it alone is definitely not working for me. Luna: I wonder why? Jibanyan: I'm lonely...I've been alone all this time. I've been possessing people because I get stronger when I'm together with someone! If that's just causing trouble for others, I might as well just...Be all on my own furever! (Jibanyan runs away) Nate: Wait up, Jibanyan! (He stops) Well, why don't you possess us? Jibanyan: Meoow? Ash: We'll train with you. Whisper: Guys... Jibanyan: B-But why? Nate: Because we think it's amazing that you keep trying so hard! You must really love Emi! (Jibanyan cries) Nate: We'll be together for now on! Become our friend! Gordon: The team, and good ol Gordon Quid care about you. (in Snow White's voice singing) With a smile and a song Life is just like a bright sunny day Your cares fade away And your heart is young With a smile and a song All the world seems to waken anew Rejoicing with you As the song is sung There's no use in grumbling When raindrops come tumbling Remember, you're the one Who can fill the world with sunshine When you smile and you sing Everything is in tune and it's spring And life flows along With a smile and a song (Blik claps.) Jibanyan: Meow! (The power comes out of Jibanyan) Gordon: Pop a Wheelie, What's that? Whisper: It's the Gold Medals! It's proof of an oath of friendship with the youkais! (They land on their hands) (The light flashes and it enters Jibanyan) Jibanyan: We're friends now! Nate: Yeah! Jibanyan: Nate! Nate: Jibanyan! Jibanyan: Nate! Nate: Jibanyan! Jibanyan: Nate! Me-OWWW! (The truck hits him) I won't die! All: It's never gonna work. Doraemon: Looks like we are gonna find some Youkai here in Springdale. All: Yeah! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts